An Invitation from the Amidons
by jaausc
Summary: The Postables receive a hand-delivered invitation to a very special event. The SSD characters belong to the remarkable Martha Williamson, and this story is mine.


All four Postables had their heads down at their respective work stations, deeply involved in trying to resolve a time sensitive misdirected

delivery. The several clocks in the room were the only sound other than Shane's fingernails clicking away on her keyboard. When Oliver's

landline rang suddenly, its shrill tone made everyone jump and look at one another. Oliver reached across his desk, and all heads bent

back down to their work, although Shane managed a wink and a smile in Oliver's direction, which he returned in his fashion.

"DLO,Oliver O'Toole speaking,...Yes! Why, yes, how are you? You're both here now?"

Shane's head came up, peering over at Oliver. "Why, certainly you both can come up. We are basically in the same location."

Rita looked up, stretched, and looked at the time, wondering whom Oliver was inviting in when they were so close to closing up

for the weekend.

"I'll let everyone know you are on your way...and...excuse me?...Oh, yes, Norman is here...See you shortly."

Finally Norman's head raised up and his eyes were quizzing Oliver's as he peered over the package and solution he was

meticulously applying. "Oliver, I am so close to getting the answer to this damaged postmark. I am a little leary of

stopping at this point. Who was asking for me? Not my cousin Oscar, I hope?"

"Oh no, Norman! You wouldn't give Oscar the address of the DLO would you?" Rita seemed nervous.

"Well, Rita, he could find that so easily on the Internet," Norman said casually. Then noting Rita's panicked expression, quickly added,"

Besides, Oscar would never bring all four muskrats with him if he were coming to visit."

Shane's eyebrows shot to the top of her head and she intentionally looked at Oliver, hoping for his timely response.

"It's Phoebe and Randilynn," Oliver intoned softly.

They all sat down together after a few minutes of greetings and hugs. Phoebe had grown several inches and cut her hair to shoulder length,

which Shane and Rita could not stop admiring. Randilynn looked like every teen's mom without her uniform. But the absence of Phoebe's

grandfather and Randilynn's father was palpable. Once the conversation halted, Norman spoke quietly to the mother and daughter.

"We were so sorry to hear about Harper's passing last week. It must have been very sad for you both."

Phoebe was looking down and fingering an envelope in her hand which she then quickly passed to Norman. "It has been sad,"

she agreed, her mother reaching over to place a hand on her arm. "This is an invitation for the four of you," Phoebe's eyes

met each one of the Postables'. "We want to invite you to a memorial to be held in Grandpa's honor."

Randilynn interjected," We very much want to have you all there, if possible. Harper and we are so indebted to all you

did for us. And I am especially grateful to have had these months with my dad..." Her voice trailed off.

Norman used one of the letter openers, read the invitation, nodded and passed it on to Rita. Oliver cleared his throat and

spoke for them all, saying, " We would be so honored to attend, of course. I greatly admired Harper. We all did."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Shane ran her fingers over the embossed flag on the cream colored invitation, reading it

carefully. "This will be a military event, Randilynn?"

"Yes, Dad's service will be honored. And there will be an opportunity for military and non-military attendees to speak and share

their memories and thoughts."

"I have so many things I'd like to say about Harper," Rita said, looking into Phoebe's eyes. "He was sincerely one of the

sweetest men I've ever met!"

Grabbing Rita's hand, Norman added," He certainly took his love for his daughter and granddaughter very seriously and admirably."

"And he had a great memory for your family's traditions, as I recall," Oliver smiled softly. "If he hadn't shared with me the story

of the fourposter, Randilynn..."

They all shared a good natured laugh. "That story has even more history now, Oliver!" Randilynn agreed, wiping a tear though smiling.

Phoebe had been gazing around the room and now looked at Norman and remarked, " This is a different space than the one I remember,

Norman."

"Yes, Phoebe, we moved not too long ago. Can I show you around? I have a lab area I think you'd appreciate." As the two walked

off, Shane smiled at Randilynn and said, "This invitation is very special to us. Thank you for bringing it personally."

"Phoebe wanted to hand deliver it. I know I've said this before, but my gratitude for your support and tenacity in helping bring

me home..."Randilynn struggled for words.

"It was the least we could do to thank you and your family for your service to our country. And we grew to love and respect both

Harper and Phoebe's remarkable courage and faithfulness. I believe I can say for all of us, we will never forget it," Oliver commented.

Laughter from the lab area caused them all to look over and smile. Randilynn added, " Phoebe seems to have an incredible bond

with all of you, but especially with your husband, Rita. She talks about Norman and things he has shared with her often."

Rita's smile conveyed her pleasure at the remark. "Oh, yes ,and Norman and Phoebe really did bond, Randilynn. Norman's had

some life experiences when he was Phoebe's age that I think he was able to share with her during a unique time. That's how God

uses us... to comfort others with the comfort that we have been given."

Oliver smiled as he nodded at Rita and said," 2 Corinthians 1.4, Rita. Well said."

After a few more minutes of demonstrating his latest experiment with Phoebe, the mother and daughter said their goodbyes.

Phoebe hugged each one and got a personal comment from Oliver, Norman and Rita. When she came to Shane, she held her

hand and gazed at the beautiful engagement ring. Phoebe grinned and glanced at Oliver, hugged Shane tightly, and whispered

something in Shane's ear. Nodding and planting a kiss on Phoebe's cheek, Shane said, "We'll see you at the church next Saturday."

The office door swung closed, and the room returned to its original silence, each lost in their own thoughts of the man they'd come

to admire and love. The invitation was posted by Oliver on the corkboard.

**_You are invited to a celebration of the life of_**

**_ Air Force Captain Harper P. Ellington_**

**_ Saturday, August 3, 2019_**

**_ Denver First Baptist Church_**

**_ 2 o'clock p.m._**

**_ He loved his family. He served his country._**

**_ He followed his Lord._**

**_ "Well done, good and faithful servant." Matthew 25.23_**


End file.
